Barbie of many faces
by keelykelly
Summary: Eleven blonds in one place? That all look alike? What about the eleven villains? Find out now! All characters belong to Mattel!


Lydia laughed to herself as she quickly wrote on a piece of paper.

"I'll get my revenge on those two girls!" she vowed as she continued writing "They took away my victory! And I'm going to get it back!" She stood and called her faithful pet Slyder over to her.

"They'll pay." Lydia cackled "Them, and the men they love. They will all pay!"

Slyder grinned wickedly.

"It's the perfect plot! Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

As she stood there laughing, she had no idea that in thirteen _other_ places, thirteen _other_ villains were doing the exact same thing.

If any of them had known, they might have been prepared… and would have changed their minds.

Corinne was sitting sideways in her throne. Her legs draped over the arm as she read a book, when Louis, her husband and king, swooshed through the door.

Corinne threw the book behind her and immediately straightened into her seat.

"What is it Louis?" She asked as she slowly stood.

"There's been a meeting called." Louis answered "And they insisted that the royal family of Paris be there."

Corinne nodded "Okay." then she raised an eyebrow teasingly "You won't be embarrassed if your wife shows up in her musketeer uniform, right?"

Louis chuckled "Of course not. I'm just not sure how the others will see it."

She patted his shoulder reassuringly as she passed him, heading for the stairs "I'll wear the dress I wore to the first ball I'd ever gone to." she struck a pose that Louis could easily see one of her best friends, Viveca, who was an ULTIMATE fashion diva, striking "It's functional."

They laughed as the parted ways to prepare for the trip.

"I don't know." Liana shook her head as she glanced over at her best friend, Alexa.

"Oh, Come on!" Ian, Alexa's husband begged "It would be so much fun!"

"And a good vacation." Jeremy added.

"A singing competition?" Liana and Alexa asked at the same time, studying the nearly identical twins in front of them.

There was a few moments of silence, then the girls sighed, breaking under the pressure of the puppy dog faces.

"Fine!" Liana threw up her hands, then grabbed Alexa's wrist and started dragging her down the hall "We'll go get packed."

The twins whooped at their victory.

As this happened similar ways all around Barbiedom, no one knew what they were getting themselves into.

Analiese and Julian arrived at the designated spot for the meeting that had been called.

Julian stared in wonder at the huge building as the walked through the door.

"That must be the room." Analiese pointed to a set of huge wooden doors.

Julian stepped forward a little nervous as Erica and Dominic came in.

"It's okay Julian." Erica said laying a hand on his shoulder "I know how you feel."

"Tell you what." Dominic said "You girls go on in. I'll stay out here with Julian and help calm his nerves."

The girls nodded and stepped though the large doors.

Along the ceiling, all the villains were hiding. Where no one below could see them, and where they couldn't see each other.

Priminger, Lydia, and Crider smiled, all thinking their plan was working perfectly.

While the others were confused. Henna and Laverna especially. What had happened to the girl's wings?

Outside the door, Julian and Dominic were talking, when a couple other guys walked through the door and joined them.

"Hi. I'm Jeremy." One introduced himself.

"I'm Ian." Said the other.

Julian and Dominic nodded and then introduced themselves.

From the corner of their eyes, they watched their wives walk into the room where the meeting was to be held.

The two looked at each other. That was weird. Analiese and Erica had already gone in.

Julian shrugged "They must have come out and we didn't know it."

Dominic nodded.

As several more minutes passed, more guys came in and joined the comversation. And Julian kept watching Analiese walk by in a different dress.

He noticed that the guy right next to him, that had introduced himself as Daniel, was starting to look confused.

Inside the room, Analiese and Erica were talking, when the doors opened.

They turned and came face to face with mirror images.

"Whoa!" All four girls said at the same time "You look just like me!"

Alexa looked over at Liana "Weird."

"Totally." Liana nodded "I've never met anyone who looked _just_ like me."

"What's your name?" They all asked at the same time.

They introduced themselves, and laughed at the phenomenon of what was happening.

Up in the rafters, the villains were watching. What was happening again?

Corinne walked into the building and saw a bunch of guys talking.

She turned to Louis "You can mingle if you wish." she said "I just hope the other room is full of girls."

She stepped through the double doors and froze.

"Oh my word." She breathed as she scanned the sight.

There were… she did a mental count in her head. Ten other girls in that room that looked just like her.

They all turned and looked at her just then.

"Hi." She waved nervously.

Two more people stepped in behind her.

"Whoa!" Tori looked over at Kiera "Am I seeing this?"

Kiera nodded, and pointed to the other brunettes in the room "Check it out."

With a laugh, all the girls started talking.

After a small period of time, some other girls came in, until there were fourteen girls in the room. They were either blond, or brunette. And they all looked alike.

The Villains heads were spinning. Which one were they after?

Out side the room, Louis and everyone else were REALLY confused.

"Why does she keep walking past?" He asked himself.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Corinne, with her arm looped through some black haired guys' arm.

"Corinne!?" He exclaimed.

At the same time, almost every guy in the room said a name.

He heard an, Annika, and an Odette, and a few others.

The black haired guy moved protectively in front of the girl he was with as she stared at the others from behind his back.

Just then, the double doors behind the men opened "You called?"

The men turned, their mouths dropping open.

A whole group of blonds were walking towards them.

"Well." The black haired guy said "That explains a lot."

Liam saw the smaller group of brunettes and walked over slowly "Um." he scratched his head "Which one of you… is my wife?"

Kiera waved at him "I am!" Then she looked behind him and stared "I think."

Liam turned around and came face to face with Prince Nicholas.

"Whoa!" The two boys screamed as they stepped back, tripped, and hit the floor.

"Oh, wow." this voice came from a girl hovering above the door.

They all looked up.

"A fairy?" Analiese and Erica said at the same time.

Elina landed "Yeah. Who used a cloning spell?"

Then, Mariposa came through the door and paused. Rubbed her eyes and looked again. Then she slowly backed back out the door.

"Carlos!" she called.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed towards the door. He went in, and three seconds later was back out.

"Weird."

She nodded. Then with a deep breath, they went back in.

Everyone introduced themselves again. And after the initial shock was over, they all started laughing. The girl's went to stand by their husbands' sides, since the guys were afraid to guess which one they were married to.

Except Kiera and Blair were trying to figure out which was married to which boy.

Liam raised his hand "I married a popstar!"

Kiera smiled with relief "Good."

Then they went join the others.

After they all had gone back into the large room, the doors slammed shut and lights dimmed.

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed. It's a good thing she wore her functional uniform.

One by one, the villains from all their pasts stepped out and glared down at them.

The only one completely sure of who her target was, was Henna. Mariposa had the biggest wings in the place. She laughed evilly.

Mariposa looked up at her "Henna? What are you doing here?"

All the Villains suddenly became aware of the others.

"What!?" they all exclaimed

"This was my idea first!" Lydia screamed.

"You can't hurt us, Lydia!" Liana called up to here "Remember these?" She held up her necklace that matched Alexa's.

"And did you forget, Rothbart?" Odette stepped forwards "I'm safe as long as I wear the crystal."

"HOLD ON!" A voice shouted above all the others.

They all turned to face Corinne, who had her sword drawn "Who are these guys?" she pointed to Philippe "I only know that one."

Elina pointed to Laverna "That's Laverna. The Enchantress's evil twin sister."

"Okay." Corinne said slowly "Don't know who the enchantress is but…"

"Are you prepared to meet your demise, Blondie?" Philippe sneered.

All the blond girls in the room glared up at him "Who you calling Blondie?" the all said.

Philippe stepped back surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

A few more moments of confusion passed.

Crider looked down at Kiera and Tori, then over to the other Villains.

"I've got an idea." he said.

Kiera snickered "And what might that be? Seymour."

"You shall see!" Crider waved to all the other villains "Come! We'll get a plan!"

After all the villains had disappeared, Tori looked over at Kiera.

"You worried?" Tori asked, half smiling.

Kiera snorted "Crider couldn't even steal a plant. No."

There was a round of laughs at that one.

Annika walked over to them "But Wenlock is very dangerous."

"So is Laverna." Elina put in "I've defeated her three times, but…"

"Okay, okay." Corinne said quieting everybody down "I just have on question. Who was the rat?"

Clara laughed "That is the dethroned mouse king. We defeated him once."

"So, apparently, all of the villains from all of our pasts are here to get revenge?"

They all nodded slowly in agreement.

"What if we all went back to our homes, and fight them the same way we did earlier." Liam suggested.

"No, we can't leave." Corinne walked to the middle of the group "They may all come after us one at a time. And I don't think any of us could handle_ that _group."

The others nodded.

"We need to stick together." Corinne continued "Together, we can accomplish anything."

"Where did she learn to speak like that?" Aiden asked Louis.

Louis shrugged "She's a musketeer."

"So," Corinne continued "What do we have to use as a defense?"

"Our necklaces protect us from Lydia." Alexa said shrugging "We sang to defeat her last time."

"Sang?"

The two girls shrugged "There's magic in music."

Clara shook her head "We didn't really defeat the Mouse King. He was hit with a snowball."

Corinne was starting to get down. So far, this wasn't going well.

"Odette?"

The girl shrugged "My tiara protects me from anything Rothbart throws."

Annika raised her hand "I have a wand of light!"

"Sweet!" Corinne clapped her hands.

Elina formed a rainbow light ray and shot it at the light, turning it multicolor.

Genevieve pulled out a fan and blushed "Lame right?"

Corinne shook her head "One of my best friends uses a fan for defense every day!"

Kiera pulled her microphone out of her pocket "I have this!"

Everyone stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"And I have my hairbrush!" Tori chimed in.

Corinne rubbed her forehead "That's nice. But I'm not sure they can help."

The two girls laughed.

"Fun Ponytail number three!" Tori said to her hairbrush.

"Formal gown number seven!" Kiera said to her microphone.

Sparkled flew everywhere! When they landed, all the girls were in the same dress with the same hairstyle.

The men backed away terrified.

With a laugh, Tori and Kiera changed everybody back to their former selves.

Rosella laughed "That can come in handy."

"Okay!" Stefan stepped forward "What can you girls possibly do against that group of villains?"

Louis, Jeremy, and Aiden leapt forward and covered his mouth.

All the girls in the room turned to him, placed their hands on their hips and glared.

The same glare that Corinne had sent Philippe the first time he had told her that girls couldn't be musketeers.

Stefan managed a small squeak in his defense.

"If that's all you have to say," Annika rolled her eyes "You're not going to be much help up against a group of villains."

Once again, all the girls erupted into laughter.

"How do they do that?" Jeremy scratched his head.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Laugh in a tough situation!" Jeremy answered "Have you noticed how many times they have laughed since we've been here?"

"Alright!" Crider got the attention of all the other Villains "We need a plan!"

There was a cough from someone.

"If we work together, maybe we can destroy the whole lot of them!" Crider added, trying to get them excited.

Laverna rolled her eyes "Oh please. That Elina fairy is much to powerful for you to handle."

"That's why we'll all handle her!" Crider snapped back.

Ariana smiled "Yes, yes, of course." then her smile vanished "Care to explain?"

"The ones with the protection gems, or whatever, us without powers can handle." Crider looked at all the evil faces around him "And the one's without weapons. While you magical creatures can handle the fairies."

The villains looked at each other. The idea wasn't so bad.

"I didn't see Merliah." Eris put in

Philippe growled "Just don't leave me with Corinne. She'll kill me."

The other villains stared at him.

"Then we'll save her for last." Priminger said.

Philippe shook his head "She'll be in front. Trust me."

"Everyone got the plan?" Corinne asked.

The others nodded.

"Will it work?" Genevieve asked "I mean, I'm all for the safety in numbers, I have eleven sisters, come on. But… What if the plan goes sour?"

Corinne shrugged "Then we go to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Rapunzel asked.

"Trust your instinct." Corinne answered "Okay. What weapons do we have?"

She looked around "A sword, a wand of light and a fan. A rainbow ray, A microphone, hairbrush and paintbrush. We're doing good." she mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The doors suddenly flew open and a girl with hot pink streaks in her blond hair came running in. When she saw everyone, she froze.

"Something tells me this isn't the surfer's convention."

The others shook their heads.

Mariposa flew over to her "Love the pink."

"Sweet!" Merliah smiled "So. What's going on?"

Corinne stepped towards her "You don't happen to have a history with a villain of some kind so you?"

Merliah nodded "Yeah. Actually I do."

Without saying another word, Corinne turned and rejoined the crowd.

Mariposa explained everything to the surfer girl.

"Oh!" Merliah exclaimed "Did you see a red headed lady with a really awful headdress?"

The others nodded.

"She totally missed her fashion sense." Tori put in.

"That was Eris. My aunt."

"You're Aunt!" All the others exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Merliah nodded "I've defeated her twice."

"How?" Corinne asked hopefully.

But the hopeful feeling quickly vanished as she watched Merliah's face turn red.

"First time, by dancing mainly." the girl smiled "The second, I hit her with her own Nightmare spell. But…" She scratched her head "I was a mermaid both times. So…"

"A mermaid?" Blair asked incredulously "No one can turn into a mermaid!"

"Actually," Elina spoke up "It is possible. I turned into a mermaid once."

Corinne quieted down the commotion "Alright everyone! Now we all know the plan."

In the back, Nicholas raised his hand "Not all of us!" he looked around "In fact, none of us boys know the plan."

Corinne sent the boys a mischievous look "Don't worry. You'll figure it out soon enough."

As they rode towards the woods, Corinne wished for the hundredth time that her friends were there with her.

To pass time, Liana, Alexa, Tori and Kiera discussed their favorite songs.

Tori was looking around when a thought suddenly struck her.

She leaned over to Kiera.

"Hey, how are we going to fight in these ultra long skirts?" she asked, then pointed to Corinne, who was in her musketeer dress, and Merliah who was in a mid calf length blue jean skirt "They're the only ones prepared."

Kiera nodded "Worry not my friend."

Then with a wave of her microphone, all the girl's skirt's shrunk till they were one foot below the knee.

"Nice!" Annika gave Kiera a thumbs up.

Then with a wave of Tori's hairbrush, all the girls' hair went from hanging down, to either a ponytail or a bun.

"Thanks Tori!" Corinne waved at her. This might not be so bad after all.

The villains suddenly landed in front of the group.

"Nice to see you again." Priminger sneered.

Dame Devon glared at Blair "Hope you're ready. That crown is going to be mine!"

Corinne searched the villainous group frantically, then she slid over to Rapunzel.

"Aren't we missing a few villains?"

Rapunzel nodded "Gothel's not here."

"Neither is Rothbart." Odette added.

"Or Henna. Or Leverna. Nor Wenlock, the mouse king, or Lydia." Annika said, getting a surprised look from the others "What? I have a good memory." she thought a second "Oh. Eris isn't here either."

"Not good." Corinne mumbled.

The Villains started moving towards them just a hail of cocoanuts flew through the air knocking them on their heads.

Ariana fumed as one stuck in her mountain of hair.

"Now!" Corinne called to Elina, who immediately started using her magic to make a giant vine start tying up their foes.

Rapunzel pulled out her paintbrush "Where do we want to send them?"

"An exile island in the middle of nowhere." Corinne answered.

Rapunzel nodded and painted the portal onto a tree.

The boys dropped the cocoanuts they had been throwing and ran to push the tied up group through the tree.

The boys whooped "Yeah!"

Then they were being lifted up into the air.

"Louis!" Corinne cried, making a lunge for him, but missed.

Laverna cackled as she raised all the boys to her level "Ooh! It's not everyday you get a group of this many cute boys in one place!"

"Put them down!" Rosella demanded.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Laverna cupped her ear "I'm afraid I can't hear you!"

She made some vines appear and left the boys dangling in the trees.

"Afraid of heights!" Liam gulped.

"Have you ever been almost pushed off the top of a caste?" Louis asked

"No." Liam answered.

"Trust me. It's higher than this!" Louis looked down at the ground "But this is still quite high."

Dominic squirmed in his vine cocoon "Everyone. Just stay calm. There's no need to panic." he squirmed again, and one of the many vines holding him snapped.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he swung upside down.

Aiden looked down at him "Yeah. Just stay calm Dominic."

Dominic growled "Stay calm my foot!"

The girls looked up at their husbands, dangling in the trees.

"So much for the distractions." Corinne said.

"Now what?" Merliah asked frantically.

Wenlock pulled out his wand and aimed it at the girls "It's over!"

An arrow shot through the air and nailed his sleeve to a tree.

Corinne spun around "Renee! Viveca! Aramina!"

The four ran into a group hug.

"We thought something was wrong." Aramina said "So we came just in case."

"You could have warned us it was a family reunion." Renee looked around "Weird."

"Well, shall we try a Nightmare?" Eris formed a giant green ball in between her hands.

"Run!" Merliah shouted.

"I thought you've dealt with these before!" Corinne said, diving for cover.

"When I was in the water." Merliah corrected "Remember?"

Then she jumped up and started running "Hey Eris!" she called "Over here!"

She dodged the flying balls as she ran for the nearby ocean.

"I wish to become a mermaid!" she jumped into the water just as her tail formed.

Eris dove in after her. She came up a few minutes later sputtering.

Laverna struck her with some magic, and Eris's tail reappeared.

With an evil laugh, she dove in after her niece.

One by one, the girls split, leading a villain after them.

Corinne shook her head "We were supposed to stay together!"

Rothbart appeared behind her "Is that so?"

Corinne gasped and scurried away from him.

A little bit later, all the girls were thrown into a circle together.

Merliah wished her feet back, and the others were slowly, painfully standing to their feet.

From in the tree tops, the guys watched helplessly.

Annika stood up and pulled out the Wand of Light.

"For the love of my Friends and the safety of the universe, I ask you to remove the powers of all these villains!"

A purple glow spread from the wand.

All the magical villains stood side by side and together shot their magic.

Odette stood beside Annika, hoping her crystal would help block Rothbart.

Liana and Alexa did the same. Elina joined and tried pushing off the force with her rainbow ray.

But the combined magic of the villains was too powerful.

"Can't… hold on… much… longer." Annika said, staring to fall.

Rosella held her up "Keep going!"

Corinne looked around frantically "What could they do?"

Then a thought struck her. Two of them actually.

"_There's magic in music."_

"_There's safety in numbers."_

Corinne took Aramina and Viveca's hands and nodded for them to do the same until all of them, except for the ones holding off the magic, had formed a big circle.

"Now what?" Mariposa asked.

"Sing." Corinne said simply.

"What?!" Clara exclaimed

"Just trust me!" Corinne begged.

Liana started

I'm blind folded

on this carriage ridethat they call life

keep trying to make it through that next turn

knuckles white and holding tight

(Erica joined in with her)

so here I go taking the curve

but I know that I'm never alone

I think of you and how you never let me go

(The rest of the girls joined in the song)

i feel connected(connected)protected(protected)it's like you're sitting right

with me all the time

you hear me(you hear me)

you're near me(you're near me)

and everything is gonna be alright

cause nothing can break this

nothing can break this tie

connectedConnected inside

As they continued to sing, the force of their power of friendship became stronger than the villains magic.

"No!" Laverna screamed.

"Not again!" Wenlock and Lydia cried together.

They were all sent flying as the girl's power force hit them.

"NOOOOOO!"

Then they were gone.

The girls cheered as the boys were lowered safely to the ground.

Kiera couldn't hold back any longer.

Here I am

Being who I want

Givin' what I got,

0never a doubt now!

The other girls laughed and joined her.

Here I go!

Burnin' like a spark

Light up the dark again

AgainAgainAgainAgain and again and againOn this perfect day!

THE END


End file.
